The first and the last
by Keyl.Brooks
Summary: "Sintió su corazón llenarse de felicidad, y decidió que aunque fuese un egoísta no permitiría jamás que alguien que no fuera él, sea amado por Eren con tanta intensidad. Él sería el primero y el último." Advertencia: YAOI, ErwinxEren


**El primero y el último**

Keyl Brooks

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SnK no me perteneces, yo sólo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

-ONE SHOT-

ErwinxEren

La criatura caminaba con pasos torpes y dubitativos, con la inseguridad de quien apenas había aprendido a caminar. Cruzó la corta distancia que lo separaba de su nuevo objeto de adoración, y apenas le tuvo enfrente se aferró a sus piernas y le miró con rostro expectante.

-Tienes un hermanito adorable, Hanji –le aduló el rubio mientras se agachaba y levantaba al niño en brazos siendo rápidamente recompensado por una sonrisa radiante.

-Sólo lo dices porque ya parece estar loco por ti, no es la gran cosa –bufó Levi, frunciendo el ceño con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Eres demasiado amargado para sólo tener 7 años, Levi -le picó Hanji- Y tú, Erwin, eres demasiado adulador para tener 9

-Sólo doy constancia de los hechos –y ensanchó su sonrisa cuando Eren poso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y se le quedó viendo fijamente.

-Bueno, sí, Eren es una ternura con patas, y me dan ganas de comérmelo enterito y sin dejar los huesos, pero mamá no me deja –suspiró dramáticamente- Eren, este rubio oxigenado es Erwin, y el gato gruñón de acá es Levi, son amigos míos.

-E-wi-in –dijo como si intentara probar como se oía el nombre en su voz, y luciendo bastante satisfecho con el resultado, comenzó a reír y dar palmadas- Ewin, Ewin, Ewin, Ewin

-Sí, Eren, yo soy Erwin –sonrió y besó su mejilla repetidamente- Mucho gusto en conocerte

-Guto e conocete, Ewin

-Claro porque yo soy invisible y no cuento para nada –Eren le volteó a ver como llamado por el sonido de su voz y frunció el ceño pensativo- ¿Qué?

-Ga…¡gato guñón! –le sacó la lengua y abrazó a Erwin por el cuello, escondiendo su rostro.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que duró bastantes segundos hasta que fue cortado por la risa histérica de Hanji.

-Bien hecho, Eren –Hanji se acercó y comenzó a revolver su cabello castaño-

-No, no –le interrumpió Erwin, alzando a Eren y mirándolo a los ojos- Él es Levi, Le-vi

-Lebi

-Ahora dile hola –Eren se le quedó viendo como si le retara con la mirada e infló sus mejillas en un mohín tierno- Di "Perdón, Levi"

-Peldón Lebi –dijo con cierta timidez, le sonrió tiernamente y aprovechando que Levi estaba cerca, colocó una mano en su mejilla acariciándolo.

Hanji pudo literalmente ver a un cupido flechando el corazón de Levi mientras el sonrojo inundaba sus infantiles mejillas y desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

.

Eruren, Eruren

.

Eren tenía cinco años e iba caminando de la mano de su hermana rumbo al jardín de infantes. Pasando la esquina de su calle, pudieron vislumbrar la pequeña silueta de un Levi con 11 años que salía descuidadamente de su casa.

-¡Levi! –gritaron los hermanos con entusiasmo agitando su mano en modo de saludo-

-Oh, Eren, Hanji –saludó Levi mientras se situaba al lado de ellos, rápidamente Eren se soltó de la mano de la castaña y sonriéndole abiertamente tomó la suya- Buenos días –soltó bajito desviando la mirada mientras un tenue rubor aparecía descaradamente sobre su rostro.

-Buenos días, Levi –contestó el castaño sonriendo aún más.

-Me parece que alguien está sonro…

-¡Buenos días! –la voz enérgica de un rubio que venía corriendo hacia ellos evitó que la castaña fuera silenciada mediante un golpe cortesía de Levi.

-¡Erwin! –gritó Eren emocionado mientras corría directamente hacia sus brazos y riendo genuinamente cuando fue alzado por ellos- ¡Erwin! ¡Muy buenos días! –le besó ambas mejillas y se ciñó a su cuello.

-Ah, Erwin, buenos días –saludó Hanji entretenida por la cara perpleja y molesta de Levi al ser abandonado tan repentinamente

-Tch, Erwin –saludó mientras crispaba los puños- Buenos días

-He oído que su clase debe de estar veinte minutos antes de la hora de entrada en la escuela –dijo Erwin mientras seguía abrazando a Eren.

-¡Caracoles hervidos! –soltó Hanji dándose una palmada en la frente- Lo había olvidado por completo –y se quedó parada por varios segundos vagando su mirada entre Eren y el camino que la conducía a la escuela- Tengo que dejar a Eren en el jardín –susurró nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, vayan tranquilos, yo lo llevaré, ¿verdad que sí, Eren?

-Sí, Erwin me llevará

-Me parece bien, ¡vámonos! –tomó de la mano de Levi y salió corriendo rumbo a la escuela-

-¡Adiós Levi! –gritó Eren mientras agitaba la mano- ¡Adiós hermana!

Levi se volteó distraídamente y, sonrojándose, se despidió también, para después ser jalado con más fuerza por Hanji. Erwin comenzó a caminar calmadamente hacia la escuela de Eren, siendo entretenido por las pequeñas anécdotas que el castaño le contaba con entusiasmo.

-Entonces Hanji gritó hasta casi dejarme sordo –hizo un mohín y cruzó los brazos- Pero se merece el susto por ser tan descuidada, mamá le ha dicho muchas veces que no debe de hacer cosas como esas

-¿Ah, sí? Oh, hemos llegado –anunció Erwin sorprendido- Realmente el tiempo pasa rápido cuando se disfruta

-Sí –y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando pareció recordar algo mientras su puño caía sobre su palma abierta- ¡Cierto! –se inclinó un poco y depositó un corto beso sobre los labios de Erwin mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-¿Eh? –fue la escueta respuesta del rubio mientras su rostro se tornaba carmesí.

-Hanji dijo que uno debe de besar en los labios a la persona que le gusta, y a mí Erwin me gusta mucho, mucho –el rubio sonrió dulcemente mientras revolvía la melena castaña de Eren.

-No ese tipo de gustar, Eren –intentó explicarle con voz suave cargada de paciencia.

-¿Entonces? –le miró fijamente exigiendo una explicación más precisa. Erwin suspiró y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Cuando seas grande lo entenderás

-¡Yo ya soy grande!

-Yo soy grande y aun no lo entiendo muy bien –dijo pretendiendo tranquilizarlo- pero de mientras es suficiente con besos en la mejilla, ¿sí?

-Está bien –aceptó después de hacer un pequeño puchero- Pero a mí sí me gusta Erwin –refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos cuando Erwin lo depositó en el suelo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

-Y a mí me gusta Eren –susurró Erwin sonriéndole con amabilidad y acariciando su pequeña mejilla. El pequeño lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa deslumbrante y ojos brillantes como esmeraldas, depositó un beso en su mejilla y salió corriendo rumbo a su escuela.

Más tarde cuándo Hanji se encontrara con el rubio para agradecerle el favor, se tropezó con una sonrisa boba plasmada en el rostro de su amigo mientras su mano estaba posada ligeramente sobre su mejilla. No dijo nada pero pudo perfectamente hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado, así como también pudo distinguir un aura rosa y llena de corazones alrededor del rubio.

.

Eruren, Eruren

.

-No, Jean, cállate –gruñó fastidiado un Eren de 15 años- Te he dicho que no

-Por favor, Mikasa siempre escucha lo que dices

-Por eso mismo no lo haré

-Sí me quedo con ella, dejará de estar sobreprotegiéndote y podrás trabajar tranquilo–Eren detuvo su andar y entornó los ojos fijándolos en su amigo.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo –dijo tranquilo y después soltó un suspiro de derrota- No puedo prometer nada, pero trataré de hacer un comentario sobre ello –llegaron delante de la casa de Eren, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Dudó un instante, antes de voltearse- ¿Quieres pasar?

-Sí –contesto Jean intentando ocultar ese brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Estoy en casa –gritó mientras dejaba caer sus llaves en el bol cerca de la puerta-

-Ah, Eren, estoy en la sala –le contestó su hermana y se dirigió hacia allí- Hola hermanito precioso, la joyita adorada de la familia, la ternura con patas –lo abrazó inmediatamente y Eren se sonrojó intensamente al saber que Jean pudo haber escuchado.

-Hanji, tenemos visitas –anunció mirando al suelo apenado.

-Sí, Erwin y Levi han venido –Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido y su mirada se lanzó enseguida hacia el sofá en el que estaban los dos muchachos.

-Ho-hola –tartamudeó Eren apenado mientras su mirada regresaba al piso. Levi y Erwin pensaron que jamás podría existir algo más hermoso que aquello, y Hanji sonrió maliciosamente cuando vislumbró la silueta del amigo de su hermano menor.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Jean formalmente a Hanji, después miró hacia el sillón y su mirada de ensombreció al notar la presencia de los otros dos-

-Buenas tardes –canturreó la castaña en respuesta, riendo por lo bajo mientras veía como los rostros de sus amigos también se ensombrecían y veían al joven con cara de fastidio.

-Buenas tardes –contestaron los dos al unísono dejando que la molestia se colara entre sus voces.

-Bueno, iré escaleras arriba para pasar tiempo con Jean –tomó al mencionado de la mano y se fue a paso veloz hacia su habitación.

Al llegar, cerró la puerta tras de sí, se recargó en ella y soltó un prolongado suspiro.

-Vaya suspiro, Jaeger –comentó Jean sentándose sobre la cama.

-¿Ah? Perdón –se sentó a su lado- Esos dos me ponen nervioso –soltó un suspiró y se dejó caer de completo en la cama.

-Ponen nervioso a cualquiera –subió sus pies a la cama, juntó las rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en ellas- Eren –susurró.

-¿mmm? –gruñó, colocó los brazos tras su cabeza y cerró los ojos, sin notar que la mirada de Jean viajaba deliberadamente por su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta Levi?

-Sí –respondió con simpleza.

-¿Cómo pareja? –insistió Jean mordiéndose el labio por la ansiedad.

-¿Eh? No he pensado en ello

-¿Y Erwin? –Eren no respondió rápidamente- Eren, ¿te gusta Erwin?

-No lo sé, ¿importa? –soltó un suspiro, y aunque su voz había sonado firme un suave sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas.

-Sí –susurró Jean antes de subirse encima de Eren, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su rostro- Me importa –depositó un suave beso en el cuello de Eren

-¿Qué? ¡A ti te gusta Mikasa! –exclamó demasiado sorprendido como para quitárselo de encima.

-¿Qué? No, a mí me gustas tú, todo el mundo lo sabe

-Pero querías que le pidiera que hiciera equipo contigo en Biología

-Sí, porque quería preguntarle acerca de ti –susurró sobre su cuello mientras comenzaba a depositar suaves besos sobre toda su extensión- Me gustas mucho, Eren

-Jean –gimió Eren de quedito cerrando los ojos.

-Eren –suspiró depositando un beso en su mejilla- Eren –su nariz rozaba la de Eren incitándolo con su aliento- Eren –susurró por última vez dispuesto a eliminar la distancia entre sus labios.

-Eren –llamó Hanji a la puerta- dice mamá que si vas a la tienda a comprar pollo porque se le olvidó la bolsa del mandado en la parada del autobús

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, claro, voy! –se levantó rápidamente, hizo de lado a Jean y salió a toda velocidad.

Fue a paso veloz, compró el pollo y después de meterlo al frigorífico entró a la habitación dispuesto a confrontar a Jean y hablar sobre el tema. Suspiró una, dos, tres veces antes de girar el picaporte y decidirse a entrar, cuando lo hizo, se encontró con que la habitación se hallaba vacía. No había ni rastro de Jean.

-Será mejor así –se acostó en su cama y comenzó a leer una revista para pasar el rato, pero la voz de Jean seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza "Eren, _¿te gusta Erwin_?"

-¿Eren? ¿Estás? –escuchó la voz amortiguada de Erwin del otro lado de la puerta después de tocarla suavemente con los nudillos.

-Sí, adelante –se sentó sobre la cama y cruzó las piernas- ¿Qué pasa, Erwin?

-Quería saber porque Jean salió tan apresurado –mintió ligeramente y se sentó a su lado, lo que en verdad quería saber era porque éste antes de irse le había mirado con odio infinito mientras se excusaba con Hanji por tener que irse tan abruptamente y le pedía que lo disculpara con Eren.

-Ah, se me confesó –comentó como si fuera cualquier cosa-

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que yo le gustaba, luego me besó en el cuello y después sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de los míos, pero…

-Él no te besó, ¿cierto? –soltó molesto mientras le tomaba el rostro con las manos en busca de marcas.

-¿Eh? No, pero estuvo a punto…

-¿Lo hubieras dejado besarte?

-Yo… no, yo, no lo sé, no creo

-¿Y a mí? –susurró inclinándose hacia el frente- ¿Me dejarías besarte Eren? –pidió exhalando entre su boca ligeramente abierta, rozando sus labios contra los del castaño.

-Sí –suspiró-

Erwin unió sus bocas en un beso tierno y lento, con cadencia suave. Se besaban sin prisas, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

-No sabes cuánto me he contenido para no hacer esto –susurró el rubio sobre sus labios, repasándolos suavemente con la punta de la lengua, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuello de Eren, siguiendo hasta su espalda para quedar en un sostén firme sobre su cintura.

-Erwin –suspiró rodeando el cuello del más alto con sus brazos.

-Se mío, Eren, sé mi pareja

-Sí

.

Eruren Eruren

.

-Así que oficialmente llevan un año saliendo –gruñó Levi, era de noche y estaban celebrando en un establecimiento de comida familiar..

-Así es –asintió Eren que se encontraba sentado sobre el regazo de su pareja- ¡Feliz primer aniversario, cariño!

-¡Por que le sigan muchos más! –convidó, sostuvo el rostro de Eren con una mano y lo volteó ligeramente para poder asaltar su boca a voluntad.

Levi se removió incomodo en su asiento mientras Hanji veía todo con ojos brillantes. Erwin comenzó a mover en círculos la mano que se encontraba sobre la cadera del joven mientras introducía su lengua en la boca del menor, ocasionando que gimiera quedamente por la sorpresa.

-No coman pan enfrente de los pobres –dijo la castaña cuando el beso subió aún más de tono y la molestia era demasiado notoria en el rostro de Levi.

-Lo siento, he recordado que… tengo cosas que hacer –se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y cuando estaba a dos pasos de irse, volteó un momento- Felicidades, Erwin… Eren –sonrió tristemente y se fue.

-Eren y yo también tenemos que irnos –soltó Erwin levantándose.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

-Te tengo una sorpresa –le guiñó un ojo de manera sugerente, haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

-¡NO! –gritó Hanji mientras abrazaba a su hermano protectoramente- ¡No vas a abusar de mi preciado hermanito! ¡Te lo prohíbo, Erwin! ¡Sólo tiene dieciséis años! Espera hasta los dieciocho

-¿Qué? ¿Hermana? –Eren estaba pálido y tieso entre los brazos de Hanji- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Hanji –logró articular el rubio antes de soltar una carcajada, arrancando a su pareja de entre los brazos de su amiga y envolviendo los suyos alrededor de Eren con gesto protector- ¡No puedo creer lo que estés diciendo! No voy a tener sexo con Eren –el castaño soltó un gemido lastimero y le observó con cara anhelante- No, Eren, no puedo tener sexo contigo, lastimosamente aun eres menor de edad

-Tch

-Tranquilo –le susurró al oído- Nos encargaremos de la situación apenas llegue tu cumpleaños número 18, te follaré tan duro que no podrás pararte por semanas –le mordió suavemente la oreja, y Eren tuvo que morderse los labios para ahogar un gemido.

-Está bien –suspiró deshaciéndose en los brazos de su amante.

-Bueno, Hanji, te vemos luego –salió apresuradamente sin darle tiempo a la castaña de alegar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos –le besó fugazmente antes de llegar a su carro y abrirle la puerta delantera- Entra si te atreves –gruñó de manera sensual.

-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo –respondió Eren, dándole un corto beso y entrando al carro.

Erwin rodeó el carro y se sentó en el asiento del conductor

-Sólo ponte esto –le pidió mientras le tendía un trozo de satín negro- Quiero que sea sorpresa

-¿No vas a secuestrarme y a amordazarme para después violarme, verdad? –preguntó bromeando mientras se ajustaba la venda y la ataba con firmeza. Erwin le observó durante todo el proceso y como para asegurarse se inclinó sobre su asiento y atrapó los labios de Eren en un apasionado beso, le mordió ligeramente instándolo a abrir la boca e introdujo su lengua caliente, húmeda y ansiosa por recorrer su cavidad bucal- Porque no tendría ninguna objeción con ese plan –jadeó Eren cuando el beso terminó.

-No me cabe duda –rió felizmente y puso el carro en marcha.

.

Eruren, Eruren

.

-Tranquilo, Eren, seré gentil –susurró Erwin en su oído mientras el primer dígito se abría camino entre el anillo de músculos- Relájate, amor, no te haré daño –Eren se aferró al cuello de Erwin y abrió un poco más las piernas- Eso, así –mordió juguetonamente su oreja y recorrió con su lengua todo el trayecto hasta llegar a su boca- ¿Quieres que te bese? –Eren cabeceó afirmativamente.

Erwin unió sus bocas en un beso húmedo, sus lenguas se encontraron rápidamente y se adentraron a una batalla campal por el control. Eren comenzó a gemir disfrutando del beso y el rubio le mordió con firmeza el labio mientras introducía un segundo dedo.

-Erwin –gimió Eren, aferrándose más a su amante cuando este comenzó a tijerear con los dedos en su interior.

-Sólo un poco más –susurró antes de volver a besarlo con intensidad, mientras uno de sus dedos buscaba ansiosamente el punto que haría que su pareja viera estrellas. Cuando lo encontró fue recompensado con un Eren que se separó en medio del beso para soltar un gemido largo y cadencioso mientras la saliva escurría de su labio inferior. Sonrojado hasta las orejas, con la frente perlada en sudor mientras pequeñas lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos, Erwin pensó que no existía vista más hermosa en la tierra que la que tenía de Eren en ese momento.

-Te amo –susurró Erwin de repente besándole la frente. Después de tres años de relación, era la primera vez que se lo decía. Estaba seguro de que el castaño ya lo sabía, pero cada vez que intentaba decirlo, las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta impidiéndole el habla.

Eren se le quedó viendo fijamente, sonrío de manera tierna y acarició la melena rubia que estaba entre sus dedos.

-Tanto como yo te amo a ti, Erwin –le besó largamente sin darse mucha cuenta de cuando cuatro dígitos danzaban en su interior- Por dios, Erwin, ¡fóllame ya! –pidió desesperado ejerciendo fuerza sobre el amarre que tenían sus piernas en la espalda de su pareja.

-Como usted ordene, capitán –sonrió ladinamente, tomó su miembro y lo alineó hacia la entrada de Eren, comenzó a penetrarle lentamente, temeroso de herir a su castaño.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, no soy de cristal, ¡apúrate!

-Es tu primera vez, no puedo ir más rápido

-Que te jodan –Eren levantó las caderas y se movió de tal manera que el pene de Erwin llegara hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas- Joder, sí

Erwin contuvo un jadeo y se detuvo esperando a que el cuerpo de Eren se acostumbrara.

-Anda, joder, ¿¡qué demonios estás esperando para moverte?!

-Estamos ansiosos hoy

-He estado ansioso por tres jodidos años, y si no es que más, así que apúrate y jódeme, maldito cabrón –le mordió en la clavícula con fuerza.

Erwin sonrió ladinamente y comenzó a embestir con fiereza.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Así, oh por dios, Erwin, más, más!

-Eren –gruñó Eren y comenzó a atacar sus rosados pezones sin dejar de embestir.

-Eres el puto amo, Erwin Smith –gimió alto y fuerte en el oído del mayor y hundió sus uñas en la espalda- Oh, por… –gimió sin voz y Erwin supo que había tocado su próstata, se acomodó e intentó llegar otra vez, sonriendo victorioso cuándo vio el rostro de Eren derritiéndose de placer.

-¿Así… está bien… su majestad? –se burló Erwin jadeando.

-S-sí, te amo –acercó su rostro al de Erwin y le besó profundamente. Erwin logró aumentar el ritmo y cuando sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas, delgados chorros de esperma salían del miembro de Eren mientras gritaba lujurioso el nombre de su amante.

-Eren –gimió cuando pudo sentir como el ano de Eren comenzó a apretar y a succionar su miembro cuando el castaño alcanzó el orgasmo- Eres jodidamente hermoso –se movió por última vez y se corrió dentro del castaño.

.

Eruren, Eruren

.

-No creo que sea buena idea algo en grande –comentó Levi distraídamente mientras leía el periódico. Estaban sentados en una cafetería al aire libre, disfrutando del buen tiempo.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Erwin.

-Al mocoso le van más las cosas sencillas, es una persona simple –le miró por encima del papel y tras sus gafas- Una propuesta de matrimonio sencilla, lo haría enormemente feliz.

-Sencillo, de acuerdo

-Además –agregó Levi antes de tomar un sorbo de café- Sólo tiene 23 años, es la edad que tú tenías al empezar a salir con él.

-Voy en serio con él, Levi –suspiró y se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás- Sé que soy su primer amor y no ha experimentado mucho, pero jamás nadie le podría amar más que yo…

-¿Pero podría él amar a alguien más de lo que te ama a ti? –Preguntó con indiferencia-

-Sólo estas intentando posponer lo inevitable, porque lo amas y lo quieres para ti

-Es precisamente porque lo amo que quiero lo mejor para él –le miró intensamente mientras dejaba el periódico de lado- No te pido que lo dejes, sino que se den un tiempo antes de que se lo propongas, aún es algo joven.

-Lo pensaré –depositó unos billetes en la mesa antes de ponerse de pie.

-Te deseo buena serte, Erwin –sonrió sinceramente y retomó su lectura.

Erwin salió y afuera marcó el número conocido de Eren. El timbre sonó tres veces antes de que el castaño contestara.

-¿Erwin? ¡Hola!

-¿Dónde estás?

-No lo creerías

-¿Eh?

-Justo detrás de ti –Erwin se volteó para encontrarse con la sonrisa abierta de Eren.

Sintió su corazón llenarse de felicidad, y decidió que aunque fuese un egoísta no permitiría jamás que alguien que no fuera él, sea amado por Eren con tanta intensidad. No podía dejar a la deriva ese hermoso par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con ternura y adoración, lo amaba y quería atarlo a su lado, para jamás dejarle huir. Lo tomó con una mano de la cintura mientras otra acariciaba su mejilla.

-Cásate conmigo –le besó tiernamente mirándolo expectante. Siendo testigo de cómo pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en los ojos caros y puros de Eren.

-Claro que sí –susurró antes de enredar sus brazos alrededor de Smith y fusionando sus bocas en un beso lleno de sentimientos.

.

Eruren, Eruren

.

-¡No puedo creer que estén casados! –gritó Hanji emocionada cuando la pareja apareció en recepción.

-Créelo, ahora este apuesto joven es Eren Smith –apretó su mano entre la suya y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Parece que fue apenas ayer cuando te presenté a Eren –sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo dramáticamente, lista para montar una escena- Él pareció amarte desde el principio, pero jamás pensé que terminarían así, ¡estoy tan asquerosamente feliz!

-Sobre todo asquerosa –dijo Levi arrugando la nariz ante el pañuelo lleno de mocos que sostenía la castaña- Ve a conseguirte un pañuelo decente, por el amor de Dios

Eren se separó de Erwin y se acercó hasta donde Levi para envolverlo en un abrazo.

-Me hace estúpidamente feliz el que estés hoy con nosotros –susurró.

-Y a mí, mocoso –posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Eren y comenzó a acariciarla- No me hubiera perdido tu boda por nada en el mundo

-Significa mucho para mí, Levi, gracias

-Estamos demasiado sentimentales hoy, ¿no? –intentó bromear el pelinegro-

-Estamos en mi boda, puedo ser tan sentimental como quiera –dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente- Gracias

-Tch, como sea

Eren volvió a tomar el brazo de Erwin.

-Reconozco que a veces me siento un poco culpable por no haber seguido tu consejo, Levi –dijo Erwin mientras se alejaban- Pero no me arrepiento

-Haz hecho bien –dijo simplemente y se internó al salón donde sería la fiesta.

-¿De qué consejo hablan Erwin?

-Fui tu primera vez en todo, fui la primera persona a la que le dijiste que te gusta, tu primer beso, tu primera vez, tu primer amor… y quizá podrías haber encontrado una mejor opción en los segundos sucesos.

-No seas bobo, siempre quise que fueras mi primero y mi último. No necesito nada más.

-Te amo, Eren.

-Como yo a ti, Erwin Smith.

* * *

Notas: Escribí esto por lo de la semana Eruren en tumblr :3 y el primer día toca **First Timmes **y pues esto es lo que salió (?) Tiene un toque de Riren y JeanEren, porque no me pude resistir a la tentación. C;

Esta pareja me gusta mucho, yay -en realidad le gusta toda pareja que contenga a Eren- y espero sea de su agrado o que al menos les haya entretenido un poco.

Creo que es la historia más larga que he escrito hasta hoy y me siento un poco satisfecha por ello. La escribí sin pensarle mucho, a pesar de que al principio no tenía nadita de inspiración, pero creo que quedó bastante decente c:

Esto no esta beteado porque no tengo beta y no tengo ni idea de como conseguir una, ¿me ayudarías?

¡En fin, feliz inicio de semana!

Cuídense

PD: Ya tenía tiempo sin subir una historia D: ¡debo de echarle más ganas! ¡Echenme porras! C: (?)


End file.
